


Come Home With Me

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: A poem from Janeway to Seven





	Come Home With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenOfMine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenOfMine/gifts).



Come home with me  
And meet my Momma  
Let me show you where I grew up

Let me show you how the world looks  
Without those city lights  
I know you've never seen the sky this way

Walk barefoot through green grass  
Breathe air that's clean and pure  
Come home to a home-cooked meal  
Better than any you've had before

Make love in the back of a pickup truck   
Beneath the light of a million stars  
With no one around for miles

Lay with me and hear  
The sound of a whippoorwill  
While crickets chirp and cicadas drone  
Smell the honeysuckle on the warm summer air

Sit on the front porch and hear  
the sound of rain on a tin roof  
Smell the scent of the fields after a storm

Come home with me  
And see the world  
The way it's meant to be  
The way I've always known it  
Come home with me


End file.
